


Jewels

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fëanor has been working non stop for two days, and his family is worried for him.This is better understood after reading "Secrets", but it can stand alone too."





	Jewels

**Jewels  
** By CC  
March, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. I go mainly for Home 12 canon in all my fics. 

This was written for the SWG B2MeM 2019, the card is Fun with Fëanorians (# 90), and the number is N42: Silmarils

* * *

Maitimo followed Carnistir through the streets of Tirion, heading to their father’s house. Nerdanel was worried about Fëanáro’s new project, which meant that something was not quite right with it. Carnistir was sensing heightened emotions coming from their father’s spirit, a mixture of passion, obsession and triumph. Whatever he was doing, Fëanáro was about to do something that surpassed anything they had ever seen.

It worried Maitimo that not even Curvo was allowed in the forge. He was the most accomplished smith among the brothers, and his skill was nearly as great as Grandfather Mahtan's. Fëanáro had surpassed his teachers, and surely Curvo would do so one day.

“I believe that Father is planning to surpass Lord Aulë.”

Of course, Carnistir had read his mind, or got glimpses of it. Maitimo was even more worried now. When they arrived at the house, they found Nerdanel and Curufinwë standing outside the forge. They could hear Fëanáro working, but the sounds were faint and not those made by metalwork. 

Nerdanel embraced Maitimo. “Your father’s been there for two days, without food or drink. He will not come out. I am worried, Maitimo.”

Curufinwë looked mutinous. “We should break the door.”

“He won’t like that, Curvo,” Carnistir said.

Maitimo approached the door. “Father?”

No answer. 

“Father, it’s me, Maitimo. I need to speak with you.”

“He is exhausted,” Carnistir said.

Nerdanel sighed. “Either you come out now, Fëanáro, or we will break the door.”

There was silence, and then the door opened slightly. “Who will dare?” 

He looked terrible, his dark hair was damp with sweat, and his eyes dull with fatigue. Still he managed to look angry. Maitimo could see a faint light shining behind him. 

“I will,” Nerdanel said. 

Fëanáro looked at her, and then at Maitimo and his brothers. “I believe that we need to talk, wife.” He looked at them. “Leave us now. Make dinner. You will stay, Nelyo.”

“I will, Father. Come now, let’s see what we find in the kitchen.”

“As long as Moryo doesn’t cook, all will be well,” Curufin said once they were out of earshot.

Everyone knew that Carnistir could not cook. Maitimo said nothing.

“You are right,” Curvo,” Carnistir said as they reached the kitchen. “I used to make meals for you, and look how you turned out.”

Maitimo barely stopped Curvo from starting a fight. Carnistir laughed, and Maitimo glared at him. 

“Stop you two! I will cook, and you will help me, and then clean the kitchen. Moryo, light the fire. Curvo, start chopping vegetables.”

“Did you see the light?” Curvo asked after a while.

“I did.”

“I told you,” Carnistir said. “Father is working on something that will change our lives forever.”


End file.
